Persephone's Story
by cats of golden moons
Summary: The goddess Persephone tells her story - her birth, her capture by Hades, and her kindness to heros - in her own words. The story is rated T to be safe and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

That story of Hades stealing me away? It's all true. You can't always believe everything the gods say, but that story, at least, is true. Or most of it, anyway. You want to know the story firsthand? I am one of only two gods, mortals, monsters, or any other creature who was part of that capture. I am the only one who can tell you, as Hades claims that the story is untrue.

You ask who I am? I am Persephone, goddess of flowers and springtime, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, wife of Hades. Once I was a young goddess, living with my mother, Demeter, year-round on Olympus. That was many centuries ago, back when Olympus was still in Greece. Now it is in America, and the entrance to my husband's realm — my realm — is in Los Angeles.

I do not like to say 'my realm'. I prefer to say 'my husband's realm' or 'the realm of Hades' or something like that. It was very hard to face the facts: that I was now queen of the Underworld, and would have to spend four months a year there.

Although I willingly ate the seeds of that pomegranate, half of me wishes that I had not, that I could've gone with Hermes, never to return to that gloomy place, that place where the souls of the dead go, the Underworld. The other half tells me that that would not have been right, that I would have felt sad and lost for the rest of my life.

My heart had warmed to Hades by then, and I could not leave him forever. Though my mother Demeter would have had me stay by her side all year, I could not leave the Underworld.

It was strange, how I had warmed to my new husband and the Underworld. As a teenage goddess, I thought the Underworld was the darkest, gloomiest place ever. Now, as queen of 'the darkest, gloomiest place ever,' I think that this place can be made lighter, happier.

One of the ways I help is I visit the heroes in Elysium and the Isles of the Blest, especially the recently dead.. I talk to them, help them, give them company. The ones I visit most often are those who need me, commonly those who are waiting for someone else.

For example, recently I visited Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus who was killed while trying to blow up the _Princess Andromeda_ (aided by Percy Jackson) in the days leading up to the final battle with the Titans. He was waiting for Silena Beauregard, who was killed a few weeks later in the final battle after taking on a drakon while pretending to be Clarisse La Rue. I still visit them occasionally, but he is now reunited with Silena (his girlfriend) and no longer needs a companion.

But enough of that. You came to hear my story, so let me begin. Where does it start? It starts in so many places — Olympus, a field of flowers, the Underworld. I guess it's best if I start at the beginning — the very beginning, when I was born, the only child of Demeter and Zeus. That was before Zeus married Hera, back when Demeter was his chief consort.

Now, let the story — a story of pain and betrayal, love and family — begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you readers out there! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy and all, what with school starting soon for me & all that junk. I'll get some good updates in, though. Remember, reviews are always welcome!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

My mother is Demeter, goddess of agriculture. My father, Zeus, is the king of the gods and ruler of the sky. When I was a child, I was known as Kore, meaning young maiden. I had a wonderful childhood, playing with Zeus' other young children — Athena and Artemis. It has been said that I always obeyed my mother, and true that may be, but I am not one to boast.

As Athena and Artemis grew older and gained their own thrones, Zeus wondered what to do with me. As goddess of springtime and flowers, I could not be recognized as a major Olympian. But as his own daughter by a major Olympian, I was owed special privileges, one of which was a throne.

Eventually my father compromised and had me sit on a guest chair at the foot of Demeter's throne. It reminded me of the chair Hades sat in at the Winter Solstice and emergency meetings.

Mother and Father gave me some handmaidens, and we loved to go to fields and pick flowers. Every flower that I picked would stay bright and never wilt. Narcissus, poppies, lilies, irises, primrose, orchids, buttercups, figworts, and violets were some of the more common flowers.

One day, my handmaidens and I went to one of our favorite fields. My skirt and hands were full of flowers, when I suddenly saw the most beautiful narcissus that I had ever seen. I bent down to pluck it, not knowing that that small action would change my life.........forever.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I have to leave to get tickets for a soccer game and there isn't that much you can make up about Persephone's childhood. **

**There's a pretty little green button at the bottom of the page, and I would love it if you'd click it just to see what happens. And maybe you could type ideas and what you liked about my story into the little box that pops up. Could you do that? Please, readers? Or are you so lazy that you cannot click and type? **

**Sorry about the cliffy at the end, and about the fact that I will not update until I get AT LEAST 3 reviews for THIS CHAPTER. So if you want another chapter, press the pretty little green button down there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Into the World of the Dead

As my hand made contact with the small white flower, a scream erupted from behind me. I turned to see one of my handmaidens, Korinna, pointing at the ground near me. I followed her gaze and saw that the grassy meadow was writhing and boiling like a living thing. "Get moving!" I yelled. "Get away from it!" Melitta and Sophia stumbled away, dragging Korinna behind them. Aspasia, however, stumbled and fell, landing just feet from the center of the movement that was now heaving like some massive animal.

I dove for Aspasia, throwing her towards Melitta. Sophia was still supporting Korinna. I heard a deep chuckle, and then a man's voice said, "So, our little goddess saves her friends. But can she save herself?" A shiver ran up my spine. I looked down and saw that the ground was starting to shudder apart, making a gulf down the middle of the meadow.

I tried to run, but I couldn't move a muscle. I wished that my powers could turn me into a bird so I could fly away, but I was only a minor goddess. When I had played with Artemis and Athena, they had always outshone me in magic. I could make flowers grow like my mother could, and I could do pretty much anything related to nature, but that wouldn't help me now. I couldn't stop the field from ripping itself in two.

A more powerful being than me was tearing the field apart. Only the major gods and goddesses could do this. I screamed, and my handmaiden's voices joined in with my keening screams. "Goodbye! Goodbye!" The words were ripped from my mouth as I fell down, down, into blackness.

************************************************************************

I awoke upon a soft bed. With my eyes still closed, I rolled over. I must have had a terrible nightmare in which I fell into blackness. Now I was lying upon my own bed. But if this was my own bed, why could I not hear the sound of Demeter bustling about? And why was it so cold and dark?

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark room. I was lying upon a black bed. Torches of Greek fire burned on the walls. It must have been only 50 degrees. That sun-drenched meadow was at least 75 degrees.

A nagging feeling started to arise. I thought I knew where I was...but I couldn't be. However, there was one simple test that would determine where I was. I could grow flowers anywhere out of anything. There were only two places where this wouldn't work effortlessly. Most other places it would happen in the blink of an eye.

I knelt on the floor. A breath was all it would take. I exhaled upon the solid rock. A narcissus grew out of the hard, cold floor. I sighed in relief. If this flower could grow, then I was fine. I wasn't where I thought I was.

Just as I was about to stand, the small white flower wilted and died. That meant that there was only one place that I could be. In Tartarus, my flowers would not grow. So I must be........in the Underworld.

**Much longer, eh? This better? My three reviewers were: Fanfiction Fanatiction, 101warriorsrox, and Bookworm2000. If I could have 3 reviews for this chapter, that might compel me to update faster. **

—**Cats of Golden Moons**


End file.
